onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Once Upon a Time Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 April 2013
11:54 oh, nvm 11:55 I'm going to play Skyrim instead of sleep 11:55 xd 11:55 here it is.... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2gO14kBfVoU 11:55 the new update is out... NEED it 11:58 I'm going to die at work, but at least I only have to work one job in the morning 11:59 xd 11:59 Chocolat, this will amuse you 11:59 And_Straight_On_'Til_Morning#comm-115771 12:00 "maybe they CGI Jamie's face" 12:00 O.O 12:00 R O F L A M O rofl 12:00 that is hilarious, Utter! 12:00 I thought you'd wanna see that before I delete it 12:01 yes, please do 12:01 xd 12:02 I think I will. Just need to burn a bunch of DVDs of shows I have on here XD my drive is almost full 12:02 xd 12:03 I have like, complete series on here 12:03 I love complete series 12:03 wtf 12:03 xd 12:03 o.o 12:03 FireFox sucks 12:03 I cannot believe someone who write such a stupid thing tike that. when has a tv ever cgi-ed an actors face on a stunt double? 12:04 but yeah, I have all of Lost, quite a few cartoons 12:04 XD 12:04 xd 12:04 People will make up ANYTHING to make themselves right 12:04 seriously 12:04 ...O_o 12:04 Rather than just say, "Oh, I was wrong" 12:05 are you using different browsers to log in with the bot? 12:05 maybe I should not have put that clip into my post, cause Julian Morris' voice was dubbed into it *eye roll* 12:05 what clip is it? 12:06 oh 12:06 this clip.... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GoldEzkMh88 12:06 o.o I clicked that link earlier and didn't watch it xd 12:06 Yeah 12:07 the bot is in FireFox, I use Chrome 12:07 oh I see 12:07 because I don't like having two Chrome windows 12:07 it crashes every once in a while, randomly leaves, but it's not bad. 12:07 Okay, this has no relevance to your conversation, but some guy joined a forum I'm part of and his name is 'Bob the Cabbage' 12:07 hah! 12:07 oh, I thought you couldn't log in with different accounts at the same time in one server 12:07 You can 12:08 Like, I could log out in Chrome, and log in as the bot 12:08 and still be in chat here 12:08 Oh o.o 12:08 as long as I don't refresh the window 12:08 dinner time, brb 12:08 :D 12:09 we need a... "Stupid comment of the week" award 12:11 that one you just showed me, takes the ckae 12:12 yup 12:12 we could have a crazy theory award too 12:12 first prize goes to Anubis16 12:12 XD 12:14 what was his craziest? 12:15 That Aurora IS the original sleeping beauty, and traveled through time 12:16 or that Sarah Bolger should play the mother if we ever see her 12:16 actually i think his current block expires soon 12:16 Aurora is her own mother.... now, that is crazy 12:16 Yup 12:17 Aurora is her own mother?? 12:17 Yup 12:17 Sarah Bolger is not going to be playing the orignal Sleeping Beauty, if we ever meet her 12:17 Like, he didn't say it like that, but that's what it was 12:17 I doubt we'll even see her 12:17 that story doesn't seem to connect to the main storylines 12:18 you never know 12:18 like, in the context of creating the Curse 12:18 how is Aurora her own mother? 12:18 But anything's possible 12:18 it is Maleficent's backstory after all ;) 12:18 He said 12:18 maybe Aurora IS the "real" Sleeping Beauty 12:18 but she and Phillip traveled through time to the present in FTL 12:18 like, the sleep made her time travel or something 12:19 confusing..... 12:19 but that makes no sense, since the creators confirmed the Sleeping Beauty Regina talked about was Aurora's mom 12:19 um, no.... then how did Phillip meet Mulan, in Anubis' theory? 12:19 The guy was just coming up with ANYTHING to make it so Aurora was the original sleeping beauty 12:19 exactly 12:20 I alway noticed that Anubis conviently forgot that Phillip and Mulan are yes friends, on OUaT 12:20 best* 12:20 not yes 12:21 Yup 12:22 personally, I loved that twist 12:22 Me too 12:22 and that Belle knows them? love it 12:22 (phillip) 12:22 that made it even more brilliant 12:22 Belle introduced them! 12:23 XD 12:23 it made a lot of sense to me 12:23 the Outsider was well done 12:23 I loved The Outsider.... the flashback was so charming, and nothing was forced 12:24 Yes! 12:26 Mulan's and Aurora's friendship always seemed a bit forced to me, but Mulan and Phillip worked even before the flashback 12:26 Yup 12:27 I feel like Mulan and Aurora were forcing it out of shared respect for Phillip. Like, it feels like what the characterws would actually do 12:27 was that a Phillip emocon, before? 12:27 honor and all that 12:27 yes (phillip) 12:27 so cute! 12:27 :D 12:28 not to mention Prince Phillip was the first Disney hero to wield a sword, and Mulan was the first Disney heroine to do so 12:29 that is exactly, how I feel about the Mulan and Aurora thing. 12:30 Hopefully it turns into real respect for each other 12:30 I love your reply! And_Straight_On_'Til_Morning#comm-115777 12:30 XD 12:31 People really kill me with the "I want more ! I'm sick of Snow White!" 12:31 Like, Ginny Goodwin gets top billing for a REASON, kids. XD 12:32 I gtg 12:40 Hey Utter! 12:41 How do I change my profile pic? 08:51 Hey 08:52 How do I change my profile pic? 08:53 are you on your user page ? 08:54 hover your mouse over the gray box's upper right corner where it shows your personal info 08:54 you should see an edit button pop up 08:54 Okay 08:54 if you click on it, a screen pops up, and there is a tab for changing your avatar 08:55 whether by picking one that already exists as a default, or choosing an avatar you saved on your own computer. 08:56 I'm on my page but I don't see the avatar option 08:56 It sais stuff like: 08:56 blog 08:56 did you click on the edit button with the red feather ? 08:56 no 08:56 one sec. 08:57 i meant the box where it says where you live and such 08:57 it's the box with the blue heading 08:57 Okay!! I see it now! thanks! 08:57 yep 08:57 do you see the edit button when you hover in the upper right corner ? 08:59 hmm. i guess so then XD 08:59 Yes indeedy! I will talk to you when I finish it. 09:00 ok :) 09:06 hi 09:07 hello 09:07 haven't seen you around before. are you new ? 09:07 no.. I'm just not chatting too much 09:08 yeah, i get that. 09:08 what's the chat topic right now? 09:09 lol, there isn't one, i suppose. 09:09 i haven't really spoken to anyone today. 09:09 the previous person that came in was asking me how to change his avatar. so that's about it. XD 09:10 :) ) let's talk about the next episodes 09:10 ah 09:10 lacey~ 09:10 that episode is going to be good. 09:10 then again, all the episodes are good to me ;) 09:11 who's your favorite character ? 09:12 i think i don't have a favorite character.. because they all have something special... 09:12 what about you? 09:13 same here :) 09:13 what do you think of the spinoff show ? 09:15 is there gonna be a spinoff? i wasn't online a little while so i guess i missed that 09:17 it's a wonderland themed one. 09:17 it's not for certain when they are going to air it. they only just filmed test footage this past sunday. 09:17 i will look forward to it 09:18 me too 09:18 i hope barbara hershey reprises her role as queen of hearts on the spinoff 09:19 i don't know maybe... so i think there's gonna be Alice... I wonder who is the actress who will portray her 09:21 they already cast her :D 09:21 once-wonderland.wikia.com 09:21 that's the wikia for the wonderland show 09:21 the title is "Once Upon a Time in Wonderland". 09:22 Hey 09:22 hey :D 09:22 how's it going? :P 09:23 much better than this early afternoon lol 09:23 i woke up with a splitting headache :( 09:23 aw 09:23 turns out i was just hungry XD the headache went away when i ate. 09:23 xd 09:23 i didn't eat until like 3 pm 09:23 i had such trouble getting up b/c of the headache 09:23 xd and the solution was eating 09:24 yea, surprisingly it was 09:24 Hey 09:24 i didn't think it would work, honestly. 09:24 what did you eat? 09:24 Hey 09:24 i had a big apple, and some noodles with mint leaves and shredded chicken in it. XD 09:25 mmm........ 09:25 does mint have headache relieving properties? it seemed like once i started to chew on some of it, i felt better.. 09:25 I think so... 09:25 i think so 09:25 xd 09:25 really? :o 09:25 interesting. 09:25 :) 09:26 i don't like taking pills to get rid of headaches. if mint really works, i will try that again next time i have a headache lol. 09:26 good idea 09:26 Pills are crap 09:26 i hate pills. :S 09:27 if you have a hedache, is because your body is telling you something is wrong with you xd 09:27 i can't even swallow pills. it feels weird trying to make something solid go down my throat. :S 09:27 I'm not kidding, hedaches are good, as all kind of pain 09:27 headaches are not good XD 09:27 if your hand is burning, you need to suffer to realice you have to take it out of the fire ;) 09:27 They suck! 09:27 i felt like i needed someone to shoot me just so the pain would stop. 09:27 that's how i felt this morning with the headache. 09:27 xd 09:27 rofl 09:27 it's true lol 09:27 that sounds horrible 09:27 i feel like i'm dying when i have a headache. 09:28 i know that feeling 09:28 well, not all pills are bad 09:28 yes they are! 09:28 lol. 09:28 the ones that just "stop" the pain without healing anything are bad 09:29 the ones that heal you are good 09:29 even when i have a cold, i only drink dimetapp. i only take medicine in liquid form. XD 09:29 xd 09:29 i don't like liquid med. 09:29 it tastes awful!! 09:29 is that because you don't like the actual pill going through your throught? 09:30 (or however you say that in english xd ) 09:30 i've always taken liquid medicine for colds. even with a sore throat, i just won't take pills. 09:30 Yes to me. 09:30 the liquid medicine for a cough tastes awful. that robutussin stuff ... 09:31 yah! 10:00 Hello 10:06 test 10:06 hey 10:06 tested 10:09 hi again 10:14 hey 10:14 yo yo yo 10:15 :) 10:15 Hey 10:15 so is everyone 10:15 how is sorry 10:16 I'm okay, and you? 10:16 I got all this candy in my house suddenly 10:16 candy o.o 10:16 what kind ? 10:16 uh oh 10:16 chocolate, ice cream 10:16 soda 10:16 mmmm 10:16 mmmm 10:16 XD 10:17 like, Ed's mom was in the hospital, apparently she has diabetes and didn't know it :( 10:17 so when she went home yesterday, she cleaned all the sugary stuff out 10:17 aw :( 10:17 She's alright though 10:18 just mad she can't drink pop anymore really XD 10:18 XD 10:19 my papa ( grand father ) has diabetes too but he sneaks 10:19 :( 10:19 She's gotta take insulin shots a few times a day 10:19 sucks big tie 10:19 time 10:19 :( 10:19 well give her a hug from me 10:19 XD 10:20 it's funny though, all her sons are grown, and they were flipping out more than she was 10:21 awww dinner time shoot 10:21 :( oh well I'll be back 10:24 Thread:115023#15 10:26 ? 10:27 oh that 10:28 spys are always giving off that self righteous tone lol 10:28 like they know everything 10:28 ikr? XD 10:28 by the way, i have no clue what this chick wants from me Thread:115790#3 10:28 like, how is that poll in any relation to the wiki? lol. 10:28 we don't do external link polls, hon. 10:29 yeah 10:29 if they want to get some traffic to it, do a forum post 10:29 like you suggested 10:29 yep 10:29 but she keeps persisting like she wants me to do it for her. 10:29 which i will not, thank you. :) 10:30 XD 10:30 i was firm about it :p 10:35 o.o 10:35 gah 10:35 nvm 10:37 hey 10:37 yo yo 10:38 hi everyone 10:38 hi 10:41 ok bye 10:41 o.O 10:42 lol wut? 10:42 Hey 10:42 hey 10:42 yo yo 10:43 Whassup? 10:43 Nothin 10:43 tired :( 10:45 How come now there are apples next to our names instead of crowns? 10:47 They're crowns at night 10:47 Oh! Cool. 10:47 :) 10:47 :D 10:47 do you see an (apple) or a (crown) right now? 10:47 apple 10:47 Apples 10:47 what do you see, Killian? 10:48 Crowns xd 10:48 hmmm 10:48 what time is it where you are? 10:48 it's 7:48 10:48 that's why XD 10:48 yeah, I thought so xd 10:48 i think they change at seven 10:48 I'm rereading Narnia 10:48 I love that book! 10:49 xd 10:49 the Wood between World remind me to Jefferson's Hat xd 10:49 Worlds 10:49 me too 10:51 hi everyone :) 10:51 I wonder why they didn't do a film for the first book :( 10:51 Hey 10:51 what Narnia? 10:51 they did, wait..... Didn't they? 10:51 yp 10:51 No, they didn't lol 10:51 what books did you read? 10:52 mainly myths, sci if, 10:52 no lol 10:52 sci fy 10:52 What Narnia books did you read 10:52 ? 10:52 I think it was because The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe" is the most famous 10:52 Oh!!! 10:52 I don't like that one the best :S but I guess you're right Chocolat 10:53 also, "The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe" was the fist published 10:53 I read all of them I think... My dad read them to me when I was younger so I am not completely sure which ones I read. 10:53 Aw :D My dad read me the first one when I was a kid 10:54 I read them all later 10:54 yeah. We have a huge book with ALL the Narinia stories 10:54 *Narnia 10:54 the Narnia books are much better than the films 10:54 i think so. 10:55 I still cannot understand how the "Prince Caspian" film only got a PG rating 10:55 WAY much better 10:56 books are usually better. Have you ever seen & read Percy Jackson 1? 10:56 YES 10:56 No 10:56 they took out the bad guy in the movie!, 10:57 land changed BIG moments! 10:57 I read all of the Percy Jackson series, and the Kane Chronicles trilogy, 10:57 they did? 10:57 me 2!!!! 10:57 i own all of them 10:57 I do too 10:57 including the including mark of Athena 10:57 I'm looking forward to the sipn off 10:57 Mark of athena is not Percy Jackson series lol 10:57 sign off? 10:58 I heard The Lighting Thief film was just Chris Columbus "remaking" Sorceror's Stone 10:58 Not really 10:58 kinda 10:59 I perfer The Lord of the Rings films to the books. Only because the books are kinda redundant, with the fact that it is just a road trip. 10:59 I like them 10:59 On screen it looked cool 10:59 i love lord of the rings!, 11:00 wow 11:00 Pi have all 3 and the hobbit! 11:00 I love the book, do not misunderstand me 11:00 i have all 3 books too 11:00 read The Hobbit and LotR in week, when I was 13 11:01 xd 11:01 yeah, I am a bookworm 11:01 I am too xd 11:01 Me 2 11:01 Belle is my favorite Disney Princess, for that reason ;) 11:02 she is my fav cause of OUaT 11:02 I love the OUaT Belle, because of the Disney Belle 11:03 she looks just like she should 11:03 Tcatjdog, the "Percy Jackson & The Olympians" series include: The Lightning Thief, The Sea of Monsters, The Titan's Curse, The Battle of the Labyrinth, The Last Olympian... "Mark of Athena" is from the SPIN OFF: "Heroes of Olympus", which includes: The Lost Hero, The Son of Neptune, The Mark of Athena, The House of Hades 11:03 House of hades? 11:04 yes 11:04 except, her eyes.... Belle has brown eyes in the film, lol 11:04 http://www.rickriordan.com/my-books/percy-jackson/heroes-of-olympus/The-House-of-Hades.aspx 11:04 i know about all the others 11:08 Percy Jackson is about Greek mythology, and the spin-off is Greco-Roman, correct? 11:09 yup 11:09 I didn't read the spin-off yet 11:10 I have not read any, but I heard they are enjoyable 11:10 yeah 11:10 and the Kane Chronicles are really good too 11:10 those are about Egypcian Myths 11:10 oh, that sounds cool 11:11 yeah it is 11:11 they are kinda childish tho 11:11 which? 11:11 they are complex in their own way 11:11 all of them 11:11 Percy's, the spin off and the Kane's 11:12 lol 11:12 but they are good 11:12 they are no more childish than the firsts Harry Potter books 11:13 hey, I love Prisoner of Azkaban 11:13 I was a bit dissapointed 11:13 just in the time travelling part 11:13 the rest was wonderful, though 11:13 that is the ONLY fact in which the movies are better imo 11:14 I do not understand 11:14 like, in the books changing something in the past can change the future, while in the movies, you don't change anything actually, like when you return to your time, nothing has really changed 11:15 oh 11:16 but everything else was better in the books imo 11:16 agreed 11:16 (note: the movies wouldn't have done it without respecting JK's opinion) 11:16 did you know she was there all the time? like behind the camera? xd 11:17 you know that is just an exagerassion, right? 11:17 yeah xd 11:17 she was there only on occasion 11:17 also, one of the things she first wrote was the Epilogue for the 7th book lol 2013 04 11